Ciúmes!
by Kahhh
Summary: ESPECIAL DE ANO NOVO!   O que Sakura vai fazer quando descobrir que Gaara vai fazer uma apresentação de Ano Novo junto com sua ex-aluna, Matsuri. Conseguirá manter-se firme? Controlará o ciúme? GAASAKU HENTAI


**SINOPSE: **O que Sakura vai fazer quando descobrir que Gaara vai fazer uma apresentação de Ano Novo junto com sua ex-aluna, Matsuri. Conseguirá manter-se firme? Controlará o ciúme?

**DISCLAIMER**: Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**N/A:** Nossa! Mil desculpas meus amores, era pra essa oneshot ser postada dia trinta e um, mas infelizmente fiquei sem internet, meu modem resolveu dar a louca de queimau, ai já viu.  
>Amei escrever essa história e espero que gostem!<br>BOA LEITURA!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

><p><strong>CIÚMES!<strong>

_Especial de Ano Novo!_

* * *

><p>Abriu os olhos lentamente e despreguiçou-se na cama esticando os músculos, sorriu animada quando o calendário pregado a sua parede marcava a data 31. Cerrou os cílios rosados após ouvir um barulho suspeito, levantou-se da cama e caminhou a passos leves até a janela.<p>

Sakura olhou com desdém para fora: gigantescas massas nebulosas pairavam no céu que foi aos poucos escondendo sua tonalidade azulada por causa das nuvens carregadas, que se aproximavam sorrateiras. Era véspera de Ano Novo e Sakura amaldiçoou aquele tempo por querer estragar o grande dia. Pela primeira vez, ia passar o réveillon com alguém que amava e pretendia aproveitar o máximo. Certamente o Kazekage permaneceria no país da Folha somente hoje e, no dia seguinte, partiria em viagem acompanhado de outros ninjas de seu pais.

Suspirou quando olhou para o relógio, estava atrasada; prometeu acompanhar Gaara até o salão teatral, onde haveria o ultimo ensaio da peça que os ninjas de Suna e Konoha apresentariam à noite. A peça era dirigida por Temari, que teve a ideia e escreveu o enredo para contracenar. Foi um tanto difícil convencer Gaara a participar, principalmente se tratando de um personagem principal. Por tamanha insistência vinda dela e de Sakura, conseguiram convencê-lo.

Sakura ainda não assistira aos ensaios, estava atolada de serviço, mas dessa vez não era no hospital e sim junto de sua shishou, que tivera um ataque de nervos por ter missões para separar e vários documentos importantíssimos a assinar, e não conseguiu se controlar, rasgando os documentos e jogando tudo pela janela. A loira não estava a fim de passar a virada do ano dentro de um escritório sendo rodeada por milhares de papeis e pergaminhos. Shizune era quem ajudava a Hokage com a papelada, mas a mulher saiu de férias e viajou para o país das Águas visitar seus pais, voltaria só depois da passagem do Ano Novo, enquanto isso a jovem permanecia no escritório junto da loira impaciente.

Assustou-se com um estrondo. Raios e trovões surgiam, deixando a kunoichi com uma expressão de desapontamento. Afastou-se da janela e caminhou até o banheiro. Após escovar os dentes e tomar um banho, caminhou até seu guarda roupas e pegou uma capa de chuva e vestiu-se, cobrindo suas vestes de ninja habitual. Não ia ser esse temporal a impedi-la de assistir aos ensaios, além de ter prometido ao ruivo que ia até lá vê-lo em cena, também matar a saudade de seu amado.

Desceu as escadas e caminhou até a porta. Ao abri-la na intenção de sair de casa, deparou-se com uma camada de vento forte acompanhado de gotículas gélidas de chuva, seus cabelos e face ficaram úmidos, ignorou e fechou a porta trancando-a logo em seguida enxugando o rosto molhado, sua persistência ia vencer aquele temporal.

Corria apressadamente por entre as ruas murmurando palavrões por sua bota estar toda encharcada por causa das poças de água, mas isso não a impediu de seguir seu caminho. Os raios e trovões ainda ecoavam no céu, Sakura ignorou os fenômenos e ocultou seu medo, afinal, ela sabia muito bem que sair com um tempo desses não era recomendável, acidentes graves poderiam acontecer.

Sorriu quando finalmente chegou ao seu destino, tirou a capa de chuva totalmente encharcada e pediu para um dos vigias do lugar que a guardassem para ela, agradeceu ao homem por atender seu pedido e saiu à procura de Gaara.

Sorriu amarelo após vê-lo, de costas para si em uma das salas. No entanto, pôde notar que o ruivo não estava sozinho. A sua frente havia uma garota, cuja face lhe era familiar, assim como os cabelos curtos na cor castanha.

Aproximou-se sendo cautelosa e fez uma careta ao reparar um brilho intenso no olhar da garota, seu coração bateu descompassado pela menina permanecer toda derretida diante de Gaara. Baixou o olhar para as mãos da desconhecida que segurava uma folha de papel, pelo qual ela lia e dizia algo para o Kazekage com um sorriso meigo e bochechas coradas. Aquilo fez um sentimento nada formal invadir sua alma sem cerimônias, o ciúme tomou posse. Sim, ela se corroia por dentro, não podia sequer ficar longe de Gaara e as garotas já não perdiam tempo e davam em cima do jovem. Sakura odiava essa atitude mesquinha e vulgar. Uma mulher deveria se dar valor, afinal.

Mordeu o lábio inferior com desdém ao reconhecer a garota_ "Matsuri" _pensou cerrando o punho, já sabia que a menina era apaixonada por ele desde quando eram apenas gennins. Ouviu tais declarações de Naruto quando conversava animadamente com Gaara, contando a ele sobre suas suspeitas em relação ao que Matsuri sentia e o próprio confirmou relatando que a menina tinha se declarado para ele no hospital, onde ficou internado após a luta que teve para resgatá-la.

- Gaara... – Sua voz saiu fria e rancorosa quando entrou naquele cômodo, nem olhou para a menina que permanecia ao lado do jovem, não estava a fim de presenciar os olhos esbugalhados e apaixonados da kunoichi de Suna, que só faltava pular no colo dele.

Gaara virou-se para encarar a dona daquele timbre atípico, cerrou o cenho ao ver Sakura caminhar até ele com uma expressão séria.

- Sakura-san! – Ela encarou a garota que mencionou seu nome com o sufixo. Quanta afinidade, nem a conhecia direito, de fato não gostou, tinha vontade de falar poucas e boas para ela, mas manteve-se calma porque a menina não fez nada para que obtivesse tal atitude, pelo menos por enquanto, mas o olhar apaixonado e expressão foram suficientes – Veio assistir ao ensaio, eu e Gaara íamos fazer a nossa cena, não é?

Matsuri girou os olhos para o rapaz que apenas meneou a cabeça em sinal positivo. Sakura fechou os olhos para mais uma vez manter-se calma, Matsuri estava conseguindo tirá-la de seu bom humor. Já bastava o temporal e a chuva que enfrentou e agora isso, definitivamente, o dia não estava sendo dos melhores.

- Posso saber que cena? – Perguntou agarrando o braço do ruivo segurando sua mão apertando de leve por entre seus dedos finos e delicados, seu ciúme era algo inevitável, era mais forte que ela, tomou conta de sua alma e principalmente o coração, que batia dolorosamente no peito. Seu olhar era desprovido de qualquer emoção.

- Bom – A menina ficou totalmente rubra - Eu e Gaara...

- Sakura, que bom te ver aqui! – A medica-nin olhou para o lado e sorriu, Temari caminhava até eles com um monte de papelada nas mãos – Trouxe o texto pronto para vocês dois ensaiarem, sejam breves porque a apresentação é hoje.

- Temari-san! Nós vamos ficar no salão até a hora da apresentação? – Matsuri perguntou sorridente.

- Sim, Matsuri, o final ainda não foi ensaiado, é provável que fiquemos por aqui até anoitecer. Vocês dois precisam contracenar o beijo – Sakura arregalou os olhos, ela estava segurando o máximo que podia, mas isso foi a gota d'água para a rosada.

- Como assim Temari, que beijo? - Largou a mão de Gaara e encarou a loira a sua frente, não acreditando que ela foi capaz de fazer algo desse tipo, logo ela que foi a responsável por uni-los.

- Achava que você tinha concordado, Sakura – Falou receosa com a resposta da medica-nin.

- Concordei sim, mas não estou sabendo nada sobre esse beijo! Temari! Como pôde fazer isso comigo? - A loira notou que Sakura estava sentindo ciúmes, esse sentimento não é bom se tratando de relacionamentos, ela cometeu um erro grave em fazer isso: colocar Matsuri e Gaara como personagens principais sendo um casal romântico, principalmente fazendo os dois se beijar em uma das cenas. Temari suspirou, tinha que arrumar um jeito de consertar esse erro, rápido.

- Sakura, não precisa ficar assim. Retiro a cena do beijo se quiser. Eu sinto muito mesmo, jurava que tinha aceitado.

- Temari-san, isso não é justo! Ensaiamos a semana inteira e quando chega o final da peça você resolve mudar tudo! – Sakura não conseguia nem ouvir a voz de Matsuri, que parecia zumbir em seu ouvido. Exasperou-se.

- E você cala essa boca! – Sakura ameaçou partir pra cima de Matsuri com o punho fechado, mas Gaara a impediu de cometer uma loucura, sabia da potencialidade de sua força.

- Acalme-se, Sakura – A garota o encarou indiferente, segurava-lhe o braço fortemente apertando a pele sensível.

- Você aceitou fazer essa cena, Gaara? Como quer que seu aja? Se fosse o contrário com certeza não ia gostar! - Ao fundo, pequenas gotículas de lágrimas teimavam em surgir de seus olhos, mas ela não ia deixar que nenhuma gota escorresse por sua face angelical, manteve a compostura séria encarando o ruivo a sua frente – Você queria mesmo beijá-la?

- Não!

- Gaara-sama, mas... – Temari deu uma cotovelada leve na ninja para que parasse com as provocações.

- Estava com a intenção de desistir dessa apresentação porque não queria fazer a cena de beijo, alias, nem apresentar essa peça – Falou em seu tom costumeiro deixando a rosada mais aliviada, pelo menos o ruivo não estava a fim de beijar aquela menina.

Matsuri não gostou nada de Sakura estar estragando a cena que ela desejou fazer desde o inicio.

- É melhor não se intrometer, Sakura-san, você nem faz parte da peça, não sei por que está aqui – Orbes verdes foram preenchidos em fúria, aquela ninja estava mesmo disposta a continuar com a cena mesmo sabendo que Gaara não queria beijá-la. Óbvio, estava louca pra tirar uma casquinha do Kazekage, ele era um homem muito bonito, isso era o sonho de consumo de muitas garotas. Ela tremeu de raiva só de imaginar Gaara nos braços de Matsuri, além de estar subestimando sua paciência.

- Estou aqui porque prometi a Gaara que ia assistir o ensaio da peça, se não se importa... – Puxou os braços do ruivo envolvendo-os em sua cintura abraçando-a por trás – Vou participar dessa peça também, o que acha? – Matsuri arregalou os olhos, descrente com as palavras da rosada. Sakura manteve um sorriso arrogante nos lábios.

- Mas nem pensar! E Gaara não disse nada para mim que vocês estavam juntos e...

- Sim, Sakura, vai ser ótimo! – Temari sorriu desconcertada na tentativa de acalmar os dois lados, principalmente interromper Matsuri que estava colocando mais lenha na fogueira – Vou ver que personagem vai contracenar.

- Que tal uma árvore? Assim fica paradona no lugar e não atrapalha a apresentação, nem o beijo! – Sakura soltou os braços de Gaara que a abraçava e partiu pra cima de Matsuri mais uma vez, Temari entrou na frente totalmente sem graça com a má criação da menina.

- Sakura, não liga para as coisas que ela fala, por favor – Apesar de estar com uma vontade absurda de bater naquela garota, porque ela merecia, preferiu fazer o que Temari disse. Mas antes ia mostrar a ela que o ruivo a quem era apaixonada já tinha dona, seu coração já foi fisgado e ninguém mais seria capaz de mudar isso.

- Escuta bem o que eu vou dizer: – Apontou o dedo para a cara de Matsuri – Essa cena não vai acontecer porque não vou permitir que Gaara beije outra garota, pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva! – Declarou ríspida e abraçou o ruivo apertando o corpo musculoso contra o seu. Ergueu a cabeça e olhou em seus olhos – Gaara, se você fizer essa cena, eu juro que nunca mais quero ver você na minha frente, você escolhe - Matsuri não estava disposta a deixar a oportunidade de beijar o ruivo passar batido, o beijo que sempre sonhou.

- Você não manda em nada! Temari-san! Diga pra essa garota que ela não é bem vinda aqui, é muito irritante! – Temari negou o pedido para Matsuri que murmurou palavrões.

- Tente! – Sakura desafiou - Posso até ir, mas Gaara vai comigo – Sorriu quando Matsuri fez uma carranca melancólica na face, seus orbes castanhos lacrimejavam de raiva.

Temari ao perceber que a discussão das duas não ia ter um final sociável, encarou o ruivo fazendo um gesto discreto com as mãos, dando a entender que ele fizesse algo para que Sakura não mate Matsuri por causa de sua ousadia e atitude infantil.

- Matsuri, já chega! – A ninja sorriu maravilhada quando os orbes cor de jade pairaram sobre ela, achava que o ruivo ia defendê-la da grosseria de Sakura, pelo menos era o que achava – É melhor parar...

- Espera, Gaara! – Interrompeu o ruivo que pretendia repreender Matsuri – Deixa que eu resolvo isso – Sorriu e caminhou até sua rival de modo sarcástico – Mas é uma idiota sem noção mesmo, sempre soube de seu amor por Gaara – As bochechas da menina ficaram vermelhas com o comentário da rosada – Sabe que não é você quem o Kazekage ama e, mesmo assim, insiste nisso com uma oferecida desprezível! Não tem vergonha? Não se dá valor, garota? A diferença entre nós está bem clara! – Matsuri abriu a boca para falar, mas Sakura a impediu, tinha que dar um basta naquilo – Nunca que um homem como ele se interessaria por uma fedelha irritante, pegajosa, Argh – Fez cara de nojo - Homens odeiam mulheres chiclete. O melhor a se fazer é colocar o rabinho entre suas pernas e sair daqui feito uma cachorrinha abandonada.

Temari pôs a mão na boca pasma com as palavras de Sakura. A médica nervosa era algo que não se deveria subestimar, mas Matsuri mereceu ouvir tais palavras, se tivesse ficado quieta no seu canto não tinha passado por esse constrangimento.

Óbvio que a menina não gostou.

- Você é uma...

- Parem as duas! – As ninjas olharam para Gaara, por pouco a rosada não grudou na gola da blusa de Matsuri na intenção de dar um soco, caso o fizesse, a menina ia permanecer em coma por um bom tempo. – Temari, coloque a Sakura no lugar da Matsuri, se não o fizer, saio dessa peça – Ordenou o Kazekage vendo a loira menear a cabeça concordando. Matsuri não aceitou.

- Não, Gaara-sama, sou eu que...

- Eu disse, não importa o que faça, você nunca vai tê-lo – Sorriu de canto deixando Matsuri mais irritada – Aceito o papel, sempre quis contracenar uma cena assim, principalmente com a pessoa que amo – Gaara arregalou os olhos após ouvir tais palavras, desde que assumiram o namoro Sakura não disse a ele que o amava. Seria verdade mesmo ou só pelo momento?

Sakura percebeu os olhos esbugalhados sobre si e sorriu maliciosamente piscando logo em seguida. Matsuri mordeu o lábio inferior com os olhares intensos que se cruzavam, mas ela não ia dar o braço a torcer. Desistir? Era algo que Matsuri não pretendia até o momento.

- Temari-san, mas eu quero participar da peça, só que com o Gaara – Tentou recuperar seu posto da peça implorando para a loira.

- Matsuri, não vai ser possível, se quiser escolhemos outro personagem para você.

- Que tal ser uma árvore, assim fica paradona e não atrapalha a apresentação – Riu quando Matsuri a encarou com fúria, experimentando seu próprio veneno – Aliás, nem o beijo, que já quero contracenar – Virou-se para o ruivo e envolveu seus braços em torno do pescoço, segurou em sua cabeça e o beijou. Matsuri cerrou o punho exasperada com que estava vendo, agora tinha vaga percepção de que não ia conseguir seu papel de volta e principalmente o beijo, sentindo-se derrotada, virou as costas para os dois e saiu às pressas do salão sem ao menos olhar para Temari que a acompanhou com o olhar.

Separaram o beijo e Sakura olhou para o lado, riu divertido quando não viu Matsuri no local.

- Sakura, desculpe pelo acontecido – Pediu Temari sem graça pela atitude hostil de Matsuri, também por ter colocado a menina na peça criando o um texto romântico sem ao menos consultar a rosada.

- Tudo bem, Temari, já dei uma lição nela – Riu com o comentário vendo a loira devolver o gesto – Só espero que ela pare de ficar atrás de Gaara.

- Depois dessa, com certeza! – Riram divertindo-se com a situação. Temari entregou o texto para Sakura e Gaara, tinham pouco tempo para ensaiar o final da peça.

Foi assim durante todo o dia, ensaiaram a peça até anoitecer. Temari ficou satisfeita com o resultado final, durante a cena contracenada com o beijo entre Gaara e Sakura, o amor que sentiam um pelo outro era nítido. Ela sorriu, com um brilho no olhar, esperançosa com o sucesso da peça. Ao término dos ensaios todos foram para seus aposentos descansarem um pouco, afinal, os festejos ainda nem haviam começado e a peça de teatro era apenas o início das boas vindas ao novo ano.

Finalmente chegara a hora da apresentação, tudo saiu perfeitamente bem, os aplausos distribuídos ecoavam em seus ouvidos deixando-os radiante de felicidade, a reação do público fora o suficiente para eles, era como um agradecimento por proporcionarem uma grande noite.

Os festejos continuaram do lado de fora do salão, as mesmas barracas postas durante o Natal permaneceram até a chegada do réveillon, Sakura estava se divertindo junto de seus amigos e Gaara, que vez ou outra trocava beijos apaixonados com a rosada. Ela olhou para ele com um brilho intenso nas pupilas esmeraldas, faltava uma hora para a virada do ano e uma idéia passou por sua mente: ir até as fontes termais, lugar onde tudo começou.

- Gaara – Após ouvir seu nome, girou os olhos cor de jade para a rosada – O que acha de irmos até as fontes termais – Aproximou o rosto e parou em seu ouvido – Quero ficar sozinha com você – Gaara arrepiou-se com aquela voz calma e caliente em seu ouvido. Ele concordou após entender suas palavras, era a ultima noite que iam permanecer juntos. Amanhã bem cedo Gaara partiria em viagem para Suna, tinha afazeres importantíssimos, além dos moradores estarem precisando de seu Kazekage. Os dois se levantaram dizendo aos amigos que iam dar uma volta pelo lugar.

Abraçados, caminhavam lentamente até chegar às fontes termais, a Lua no céu mostrava seu espetáculo glamuroso acompanhado por algumas estrelas, tão belo. Sakura ficou maravilhada com a cena, aquele temporal durante a tarde sumiu completamente, revelando o esplendor da noite, sua beleza era plena.

- Sakura – Desviou o olhar do céu e encarou Gaara – O que você disse hoje no salão, era verdade? – Ela sorriu e pousou a mão delicada na face pálida e macia, a luz da Lua refletida nas jades deixaram o ruivo mais belo, sedutor. Estremeceu com aquela imagem, tinha que provar seu amor por ele, como havia prometido a si mesma no Natal.

- Sim, Gaara, eu te amo – Aproximou-se quebrando o pequeno espaço que havia entre eles – Fiz tudo aquilo porque senti ciúmes – Gaara sorriu de canto, sentiu-se feliz por alguém amá-lo com a mesma intensidade, chegando até a ter ciúmes dele com outra garota. Aproximou seus lábios e a beijou, sentindo braços delicados envolver seu pescoço. Segurou em sua cabeça agarrando os fios rosa e abriu mais a boca, deixando sua língua invadir completamente, sentindo todo o gosto de sua flor. Era tão adocicado quanto seu perfume.

Sakura sentiu o corpo ficar quente com a pressão do beijo que, a boca que a devorava com volúpia proporcionava sensações ardentes, sua excitação tornou-se eminente após mãos másculas agarrarem sua cintura puxando seu corpo torneado, colando seus corpos.

Separou o beijo por falta ar. Fechou os olhos deixando o desejo fluir, fazendo seu sangue bombear mais rápido em suas veias, revelando o desejo crescente. Seus olhos foram preenchidos por uma fome insaciável, um prazer intenso dominou seu corpo.

Gaara tremeu com o calor do corpo feminino colado ao seu, estava confuso se devia ou não aprofundar o momento, se ela estava disposta e ir mais longe. Entretanto, lábios finos e calorosos responderam por ela, o desejo de tê-lo era nítido em seus lábios, sua pele, e tudo.

Apertou a cintura fina e separou o beijo, desceu os lábios para seu pescoço e lambeu a ponta da orelha, Sakura sentiu sua intimidade pulsar com esse gesto. Beijos eram distribuídos em seu pescoço, clavícula e ombros. Sakura suspirava e gemia baixo por seu corpo estar correspondendo aos toques de seus lábios quentes em sua pele, Ela própria, começou a desamarrar o laço da Yukata de seu kimono branco, a necessidade de tê-lo era tanta que esperar pelas roupas serem retiradas era uma tortura, principalmente por ficar cinco dias com o ruivo sem poder deixar as coisas fluírem para o que interessava, já que ficavam sempre em lugares populosos como restaurantes e clubes. Após retirar o kimono, apressou em desabotoar a camisa branca de seda com um aroma suave do corpo do ruivo, revelando aos poucos os músculos trabalhados, a barriga tanquinho fez seu corpo tremer de desejo, estava ficando totalmente molhada somente com aquela cena maravilhosa, sentiu-se a mulher mais sortuda do mundo por estar com um homem lindo, músculos torneados e belos olhos só para si.

Gaara suspirou um ar abafado, lábios molhados e quentes beijavam seu tórax distribuindo choques de prazer por todo seu corpo, sua excitação crescia cada vez mais duro ao olhar aquela menina totalmente a sua mercê, só de lingerie, beijando seu corpo com um desejo intenso nas esmeraldas que o encara. Sem rodeios, Sakura segurou em seu cinto brigando com o fecho. Após vencer a briga, envolveu o cinto por trás do pescoço de homem feito e puxou, erguendo uma de suas pernas e apoiando em seu traseiro, fechou os olhos e suspirou um ar quente ao sentir a excitação no meio de suas pernas, seu núcleo latejava dolorosamente implorando por ele. Encarou com malicia seu prisioneiro e sorriu travessa, a noite que tanto queria estava acontecendo, nunca sentiu tanto prazer, nenhum homem foi capaz de deixar seu corpo completamente em transe e sua mente repleta de imagens eróticas, sem saber o que fazer para proporcionar mais luxuria ao homem poderoso e destemido a sua frente. Mas ia fazer de tudo para ouvir de seus lábios que ansiava por ela, necessitava vê-lo gritar e gemer naquele ato quente.

Devagar, empurrou com o dedo posto em seu peito afastando o jovem para trás ate encontrar nas grades das fontes termais, o vapor vindo das águas era sentido por ambos, dando mais prazer aos corpos que tremiam junto do outro com uma necessidade absurda.

Gaara observava a garota desabotoar sua calça, baixando a peça passando por seus joelhos até chegar aos pés, que ao puxar jogou na aglomeração de roupas ao lado, onde estava sua camisa e o kimono da medica-nin jogados no chão.

Afastou a cabeça para trás e mordeu o lábio inferior, mãos pequenas e macias faziam movimentos quentes em seu membro rígido, um gemido rouco saiu de seus lábios quando os movimentos se tornaram rápidos, olhou para baixo e a imagem de movimento para baixo e para cima retirou seu autocontrole. Sua razão não o dominava, mas sim o prazer intenso que se apossou de seu corpo dormente, que agora movia seu quadril escorregando seu membro por entre mãos delicadas.

Sakura suspirou já não aguentando mais aquela situação e se levantou, ficando pertinho do rosto alvo. Desprendeu o fecho do sutiã e jogou junto das outras roupas, fechou os olhos e um gemido baixo saiu de seus lábios, mãos alvas apertaram seus seios por entre dedos finos e quentes, o glóbulo leitoso cabia com perfeição na palma da mão de Gaara que apalpava e massageava o bico rígido do peito rosado. Baixou a cabeça e lambeu o bico do peito, Sakura agarrou nos fios escarlates com choques dominando seu corpo, arrepiando-lhe a pele. Mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo algo sugar seus seios, ele chupava e apertava seu mamilo deixando sua calcinha encharcada.

Gaara desceu os lábios para a barriga lisinha beijando com delicadeza sentindo a kunoichi tremer diante de si, sorriu por proporcionar prazer a ela. Parou e levantou-se ficando pertinho da face angelical, mergulhou nas esmeraldas em êxtase e selou seus lábios nos dela, agarrou as coxas torneadas e levantou, encaixando em sua cintura. Desceu a mão para sua virilha trazendo mais um pouco para o lado, ficou mais duro e difícil quando sentiu a calçinha encharcada, Sakura estava totalmente excitada. Puxou com o dedo a alça fina rasgando a pequena peça de tecido tirando do corpo delicado.

Sakura mordeu o lábio do ruivo entre beijos quentes totalmente perdida no prazer. Ele massageava seu clitóris com movimentos circulares, um grito ficou preso na garganta enquanto dedos longos preencheram sua cavidade, com movimentos rápidos. Seu gemido era alto, suas pernas estavam ficando bambas, balbuciou para que o ruivo cessasse os movimentos antes que ela atingisse seu orgasmo, que estava prestes a explodir. Gaara não obedeceu e continuou com os movimentos até que sentiu os sucos de sua amada escorrerem por suas mãos, ela ofegava em seus ouvidos por ter atingido o primeiro ápice daquela noite.

Mas Sakura não estava satisfeita, seu núcleo ainda latejava, precisava dele mais que nunca. Sorriu travessa após ser virada de costas, seus seios foram esmagados entre as grades das fontes termais, seus cabelo rosa se encontrava molhado por causa do calor do local, também pelo calor dos corpos suados perdidos no prazer. Mãos masculinas agarraram em sua cintura deixando marcas em sua pele clara, sentiu vontade de gritar quando o membro rígido penetrou-a por trás.

Gaara deitou sua cabeça sobre as costas de Sakura, não podia começar os movimentos agora, ela era tão apertada que sentiu o ápice vir a tona, sua respiração era densa, o corpo todo tremia e choques percorriam suas veias.

Os olhares foram dirigidos para o céu; os fogos de artifício enfeitavam o local e gritos ecoavam de longe sendo levados pelo vento até eles, o Ano Novo finalmente chegou. Que maneira mais propícia de passar a virada do ano!

Sakura sorriu feliz com aquele espetáculo, luzes de variadas cores se espalhavam pela escuridão do céu refletindo seu brilho nos corpos suados que se amavam loucamente. Gaara aproveitou o momento e começou os movimentos, lentamente, dentro de Sakura, que baixou a cabeça e agarrou nas grades gemendo, os dois faziam amor debaixo dos fogos de artifício que estavam longe de chegar ao fim. Os gemidos ecoavam cada vez mais altos com os movimentos rápidos, movimentava o quadril com rapidez enlouquecendo ambos que se perdiam naquele prazer intenso. Sentindo que ia mais uma vez atingir o clímax, Gaara parou os movimentos e virou o corpo de Sakura para frente, segurou sua mão e sentou no chão, trazendo Sakura consigo.

- Feliz Ano Novo, Gaara! – Abraçou o ruivo que fechou os olhos retribuindo o abraço. Ele amava, sempre amou, aquela menina linda e determinada.

- Feliz Ano Novo pra você também, Sakura – Apertou o abraço e beijou seu rosto – Eu te amo – Sakura estremeceu sentindo-se mais excitada. Vendo o ruivo sentado perto de si, levantou-se e abriu as pernas, sentindo ser penetrada novamente. Envolveu seus braços em torno do pescoço de Gaara e o beijou com uma intensidade absurda, era tanto sentimento que ela queria revelar tudo nos movimentos rápidos e quentes, seus seios balançavam freneticamente enquanto corpos suados eram envolvidos numa dança sensual.

Gaara sem deixar de beijá-la, segurou no ombro delicado e fez Sakura cessar os movimentos, deitou o corpo quente e suado no chão ficando por cima. Sakura limitou-se em gritar após sentir o membro do ruivo tocar sua área sensível, que fez um formigamento preencher seu corpo todo. Gaara percebeu essa reação vinda dela, e continuou a movimentar tocando nessa área, ele não estava mais conseguindo se segurar, a vontade de gozar dentro dela era muito grande.

Acelerou os movimentos, Sakura estava praticamente anestesiada, e o orgasmo se fez presente mais uma vez, deixando seu corpo tremulo e lágrimas correndo por seu rosto. O ruivo gemia descontroladamente por cima de si, percebendo que ele ia atingir o ápice, ela ergueu a cabeça e mordeu a ponta da orelha, o que o fez acelerar mais os movimentos, descontrolado, até que despejou seu clímax dentro dela, descansando a cabeça entre seios fartos. Sua respiração era descompassada, Sakura sentia seus pulmões puxarem o ar com dificuldade.

Ela sorriu e abraçou o ruivo apertando o corpo suado contra o seu. Gaara ergueu a cabeça e deparou-se com esmeraldas brilhantes, notou esticar a mão e tocar seu kanje, estava limpando uma pequena gota de suor que descia por sua testa.

- Vou sentir saudades – Declarou tristemente a rosada, e não se conteve em deixar uma lágrima cair de seus olhos, ela baixou o olhar não querendo que ele a visse chorar. Gaara segurou em seu queixo e ergueu sua cabeça, ela o amava, suas lágrimas eram provas disto.

- Venha comigo – Sakura arregalou os olhos não acreditando – Não vou conseguir ficar longe de você, Haruno – Acariciou os cabelos rosados colocando uma mecha invasora por trás da orelha – Prometo te fazer muito feliz.

- Já estou feliz, Gaara – Beijou seus lábios. Para ela não importava mais nada, somente ele, sua mente era só sua, seu coração, tudo! Permanentemente. – Eu vou... Vou com você – Sua voz saiu baixa entre beijos calorosos sem intenção de quebrar. Mas o ruivo o fez, um sorriso saiu de seus lábios feliz por ela aceitar. Não queria apenas tê-la como namorada, mas como esposa.

- Case-se comigo? – O coração disparou aparentando sair pela boca. Com a emoção tomando posse, ela apenas meneou a cabeça aceitando o pedido. Agora ele era seu, e de mais ninguém.

Apesar dos contratempos, dos desentendimentos, seu dia foi perfeito, além do que ela esperava, conquistou o coração do ruivo que agora era seu noivo, não vendo a hora de tornar-se sua esposa, ele permaneceria sempre ao seu lado, não se importando com o lugar que é longe de seu país.

Seus olhos brilharam após ver em meio aos fogos, uma estrela cadente passar rapidamente e sumir em meio as estrelas, ela sorriu feliz por começar o novo ano muito bem, com o pé direito. Olhou para Gaara, que transmitia admiração nas jades. Acariciou sua pele pálida e aproximou seus lábios dando um beijo leve e calmo. Sua missão agora não era somente cuidar e dar carinho ao seu amado, mas amá-lo por todo o sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>*** FIM ***<strong>

* * *

><p>Agradeço do fundo do coração a minha miguxa linda XxSAYURIxX por dar a idéia do teatro, e aos leitores que pediram o hentai, espero que esteja ao agrado.<br>FELIZ ANO NOVO MEUS AMORES, QUE ESSE NOVO ANO SEUS SONHOS SEJAM TODOS REALIZADOS, E QUE NOSSO GRANDIOSO DEUS OS ILUMINE SEMPRE!  
>Que tal uma review, você chegou até aqui né, não custa nada ^^<p>

**Próxima fanfic a ser atualizada: As Chamas da Paixão!**

Kissuss!


End file.
